


Send Nudes

by canicallyoumaddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sexting, Sort Of, Texting, awkward typos, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: When Shiro makes an unfortunate typo, Keith is there to make fun of him (lovingly, of course)





	Send Nudes

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first Sheith fic, i hope you enjoy, babes *smooch*

Shiro could feel his heart practically beating out of his chest as he stared down at the picture he'd just received. It was just racy enough to make tendrils of heat start to curl up his spine, but just safe enough that it wasn't technically  _showing_ anything. Still, though, he should have known from the start of their relationship that Keith would love to tease him. 

Shiro nearly threw his phone when he read the follow-up text from his boyfriend, which was just a "?" accompanied by a winking face. _What am I supposed to do now?_ he thought frantically, sweat practically pouring from his brow. He wasn't prepared for this. He didn't even have cute underwear on that day. "Fuck," he muttered, resigning himself to sending what he hoped was a sexy pec shot instead. A few seconds after the picture sent, he got an aggressive keysmash in response. The reaction did wonders for his self-esteem. Not that Keith ever skimped on the compliments, but...still. It was a big ego boost to see how affected Keith was by just a simple nip slip.

"Holy fucking shit babe holy _shit_ why are you so far away," Keith's follow-up text said, and Shiro's face was about the color of the red boxers he was wearing.

"Oh my god," he wailed, covering his face with a hand. "I'm not _that_ good-looking," he typed back, shaking his head and trying desperately to keep his cool.

If he thought keeping it together was difficult before, he was practically about to die when he received Keith's next message. It was a similar angle to the one before, but  _this_ time it accentuated the impressive tent he was pitching. 

Shiro could hear the blood roar in his ears, and with shaking fingers, he typed out "send nudes." He meant it half as a joke, but knowing his impulsive partner, he was definitely going to be sending _something_.

It only look a minute before Keith replied, and Shiro was even more confused by the content of the message; it was a...picture of a _sand dune._

"What in the world?" Shiro wondered aloud, scrolling up to the message he'd sent Keith. His heart dropped out of his ass when he saw his fatal mistake-- _he sent "_ send dunes" _instead of nudes._ He was utterly mortified, barely able to send a response. Thankfully he didn't have to, because a call came in immediately from Keith.

"Hello?"

All Shiro could hear was hysterical laughter on the other end of the line, and he huffed in frustration. "Keith, oh my god."

"I'm sorry, honey, but that was the funniest thing I'd ever seen and I just _had_ to," Keith wheezed. "I love you so much."

Shiro huffed. "I love you too.

"But..." Shiro could tell the immediate change in Keith's tone and his ears perked up.

"But what?"

Shiro's phone beeped, and he absentmindedly checked the message. All the blood drained to his dick and he scrambled to put the phone back to his ear. " _Keith."_

"What? You asked for them. Albeit in a really embarrassing way."

Shiro hoped Keith could hear him shake his head through the phone. "Keith, I swear you're going to give me a heart attack one day."

He could hear the smug smile in Keith's voice as he replied, "You're welcome."

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this and/or want more Sheith, smash that mf kudos button and comment!!


End file.
